Lucky
by ncisgirl4ever
Summary: Captain and First Officer gain a little insight to one another's personality


**Third**_** Star Trek **_**story. It's so exciting! ...Am I the only one who's getting excited with uploading my **_**Star Trek **_**stories? (scratches head in thought) Oh well :D Here it is anyway. And remember R&amp;R (for those who don't know it means read and review)**

**P.S : I'd like to thank everyone who read my story **_**Friendship To Last, **_** your support is amazing, people. I checked the stats of the story 22 hours after I had uploaded it and they had skyrocketed. So thank you again.**

**Sadly I don't own Star Trek and its brilliant Starfleet crew... :(**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Captain is alone in the observatory. How much he loves the stars, he cannot express. No more than he loves his crew and his ship, of course, but the stars come immediately after that.

_How did I get so lucky? _,he thinks. He has a glorious career in Starfleet, is the proud Captain of its flagship and has the most amazing crew he could have ever hoped for.

Which reminds him. Okay, hopes and dreams became true but... how the hell is he supposed to have the most epic friendship ever known with his First Officer?

Don't get him wrong, Spock is an amazing guy even with all his idiosyncrasies and God knows how that cool-leveled head of his has helped him get out of _freakishly _dangerous situations. His Vulcan side, though, makes it difficult to go even deeper into that friendship.

"Captain?"

Jim doesn't need to turn around to know who is standing right behind him. He was just thinking about him, for God's sake.

"Spock...", Jim answers casually without turning around

"Is everything alright?", Spock asks

"Yes, Commander. Everything is just fine.", Jim answers

" 'Fine' has many definitions. But I believe I am right in assuming that you are lying to me, Captain?", Spock enquiries more pressingly into the matter, knowing for a fact Jim is lying to him.

Jim sighs. _Damn it. Sometimes that Vulcan knows me better than I do..._

"Yes, Mr. Spock. You would be absolutely right.", he finally answers, fidgeting with his fingers

"Forgive me, it was not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable.", Spock continues ever so formally

"No, Spock, you didn't make me uncomfortable...", Jim says and turns around. "It's just that...", he sighs, "...Do you think that we are good together? As command team?"

"Captain... you are pleasantly astonishing when it comes to strategies. You are skillful and you are trying to make the best decisions possible. However, as your second-in-command, I am inclined to remind you of your flaws, as well. You are reckless, not a thorough-thinker and sometimes you will not listen to others."

"Jeez, Spock, thanks.", Jim says meekly "What about you?"

"I... am simply your guide, trying to make you see the reason and logic behind the decisions you make and also that of possible strategies.", Spock answers as neutrally as before.

"As your friend?", Jim asks. Spock looks at him confusingly. "What do you think of me as your friend?"

Spock sighs, or so Jim thinks - he's not perfected his Vulcan face-reading skills yet

"As my friend... I couldn't be more honoured to call you my friend, Jim. You are a thoughtful person, wishing to help others to the best of your ability, often neglecting yourself. Though that saddens me deeply, it makes me understand how compassionate and loyal you are to your friends..."

"...and family.", Jim interrupts "You guys are my family, too. The whole crew, including you."

Spock looks more confused than ever.

"Yes, Spock, even you. What, you thought the sentinent isn't mutual? We did hate each other's guts at the beginning, but now getting to know you better, knowing you better, I find your company more comfortable than before. And, yes, sometimes I do seem like I don't listen to you, but I always have your advice in my mind. It helps me make even better strategies and plans, if not concrete."

The current pause was pleading itself to be made.

"It doesn't matter to me if you're too Vulcan to be Human or too Human to be Vulcan. I'd like to think that I see you as for what you truly are. That is as half- Vulcan and half-Human. Showing logic and coolheadedness when needed and then being emotional if something is too much for you to take - and don't try to deny it, I know you better than you think. So, don't try to choose whether to be fully Vulcan or fully Human. Accept yourself as who you are, not who you're supposed and expected to be."

Silence befalls between the two friends once more, letting the words spoken to sink in.

"You, too, Jim. Don't try to hide who you truly are. You are much more than what you show to other people, to people who do not know you. I know you better than you think, too. You are a remarkable person, Jim.", Spock says solemnly, but honesty radiating from his face.

"And you.", Jim says, looking at Spock

"I just hope we'll be able to follow our own advice, seeing as we _are _both stubborn.", Jim says, chuckling

"Something tells me that we will be able to do so, while commanding the Enterprise as effectively as possible.", Spock tells Jim

"Yeah?", Jim asks hesitantly

"Yes.", Spock replies "Now, if you will excuse me, I have other matters I should be attending to, as well.", he finishes

"Of course, by all means. Sorry for keeping you here.", Jim says apologetically

"Not a problem, Jim.", Spock reassures his Captain with a small smile, barely visible to others, but to Jim, as clear as day. Then he leaves the observatory behind.

Jim looks at his First Officer leaving, a smile gracing his features, too.

How he had gotten so lucky, indeed...


End file.
